The Alphabet Game
by i-love-svu
Summary: The team plays The Alphabet Game, and Catherine and Sara play their own version at the end. CathSara!


**Disclaimer: You already know that I don't own CSI. :)**

**Author's Note: I wrote this about a week ago at 3 in the morning, so it really rather sucks. But I wanted to write a funny Cath/Sara story and this was arose. There'll be more CS from me, so keep checking back.

* * *

**

"Come on, Catherine, why can't we play Monopoly?" Greg whined, his voice so childlike it was scary.

"Nope."

"Pleee-aaassee?"

"No. Go find some work to do!" Catherine slightly raised her voice at the younger CSI. He easily annoyed her, and didn't seem to care in the least. "Now, leave me alone."

Warrick and Nick strode into Catherine's office, talking heatedly about some college football game.

"Man, Texas State is the best team," Nick drawled. "I'm telling you, they're the ones to bet on."

"Are you blind!" Warrick spat. "They got whooped by Ohio State this year!"

"Whatever." Nick saw Greg looking hopefully at Catherine. "What's going on?"

"It's another slow night, Nicky," Catherine sighed. She briefly glanced up from her paperwork, sighed again and went back to filling out the report. "And Greg wants to play Monopoly."

"No!" Warrick ran his hand over his face. "I am not playing that game with you ever again."

"Why?" Greg stomped his foot, making Nick chuckle. Warrick looked like he was ready to throttle the youngest CSI, so the Texan took over.

"Look, dude, you don't play right," Nick explained. "You buy Boardwalk without a second thought, you put millions of houses on all your properties. It just really isn't any fun to play the game with you."

Greg smiled triumphantly. "That's because I always win."

Nick playfully punched Greg in the stomach. Greg dramatically cried out in pain, and Sara ran in from the hallway.

"Who's hurt?" She demanded? "I'll get help!"

"It's just Greg," Catherine answered as she jotted down a few things on the paper before her.

"Oh. Okay, never mind." Sara laughed at Greg looked up at her, doing his best to mock a hurt glance. "Why are you all just standing in here?"

"It's a slow night," Greg coughed. "And nobody will play Monopoly with me!"

"Hmm, I wonder why," Sara laughed again. Greg took the hint that he was a lousy Monopoly player and sat in the chair that was in front of Catherine's desk.

"Go find a way to entertain yourselves," Catherine ordered in her motherly voice. "Stop bothering me. I, unlike you four, have work to do."

"Wait." Sara thought for a moment. "Let's play the Alphabet game."

"Alphabet game?" The other people in the room asked in unison.

"We start at the beginning of the alphabet and each person says the word they think of that starts with the next letter when it's their turn. Who's up for a game?"

Greg nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Let's play! I'll start." While the others found seats, Greg thought of a word to start with. "A is for Asertisk."

The others stared at him, then shrugged it off. Warrick, sitting on the floor, went next.

"B, boobs." Catherine and Sara shot him death glares, making the room seem a lot smaller than it really was.

"C, chicken," Nick smiled.

Catherine, who was sitting on her desk next to Sara, tried to figure out a good word. "Deoxyribonucleic acid!"

"E, Eukaryote." Sara beamed.

They continued the game, getting a laugh or two at most of the words.

"S, Sexy." Catherine quickly looked at Sara, then back down at the floor.

"T, Toxic."

"U... um... Urine..." Greg sighed unhappily. "This isn't a very fun game."

"Shut up, Greg," Warrick warned.

"Y, Young," Sara played with her bracelet.

"Z, Zebra," Nick finished them off. It hadn't been his turn but Greg had left just moments earlier after being told that "X-tra" wasn't a word.

"That was pretty fun," Warrick yawned. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me if you find a dead guy." He strode off toward the break room.

"I'm gonna go find Greg and make him read the dictionary," Nick chuckled. He too ran off, leaving just Catherine and Sara.

"So... all alone," Sara commented.

"Yep."

"Shall we play again?" She inquired.

"Sure. It's not like I'm sitting on mounds of paperwork or anything," Catherine flashed a smile. The two turned to face each other, a look of mischievousness in their eyes as they looked at each other.

"You start," Catherine offered.

"A, ass," Sara quickly replied.

"B... erm, books?"

"C, Catherine," Sara laughed.

"D... Door?"

Sara leaned forward and pressed her lips to Catherine's so suddenly, they both toppled backwards and ended on the floor. Sara was sitting on Catherine's waist, with a somewhat evil grin.

"Shut the door," Catherine whispered to Sara with the same look on her face.

"Will do." Sara stood up from the ground, and smiled down at Catherine. "Stay where you are."

"I wouldn't even dream of going anywhere."

Sara shut and locked the door, drew the blinds in the office and returned to the blonde who had remained lying on the ground. As they finished the game on the floor, neither of the women were really sure how the game had gone from innocent to... where they were headed. But hey, they weren't complaining.


End file.
